Love, Blood, Lies
by Jaddasroots
Summary: Currently up for Revision. The plot may change some, but for now, it shall remain the same.
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty people! It's the start of a new story so get ready for Samurai, Deeper Kyo! My story! And if you haven't heard of it, God help you. SDK is one of the best Anime's…Not beating Naruto, Inuyasha, Furuba, and Slayers…but it is good, seriously. But here's my first SDK story!Enjoy…oh wait. Wrong words –clears throat- GET READING!

Prologue

Well, well, well… you came for a story yes? Come sit here… -pats chair- Don't be afraid. I don't bite… hard.

Kyo: Hey…woman.

Me: What is it? I'm trying to read the story!

Kyo: Baka! This isn't a fairy-tale!

Me: It's my story. I can take you to the magical land of ponies and unicorns if I want to.

Kyo: I can kill you.

Me: I can kick you out of the story and then you and Yuya will never be together.

Kyo: Dogface?

Me: Yes. The one with emerald eyes, blond flowing hair, and don't forget those curvaceous hips…

Kyo: -blushing- Just shut up and read the damn prologue.

Me: -laugh- Ok… anyway.

The REAL Prologue

It was raining hard that night. The group found an abandoned shrine and stayed. Benitora shut the door entering the room Kyo and himself were staying. "You seem happy. Did you go spy on them again?" Kyo said sitting in the corner drinking sake as usual. "Of course…not." Kyo gave him a serious look. "Ok. I went to spy on Mahiro." "Mahiro? Moved on have we?" "Yeah… she's very pretty and is a really great girl… despite the spiders she controls…" "What caused you to move on?" Flashback: "Hey Benitora." "What is it Miss Yuya?" "Do you like Mahiro?" "Why do you ask that?" "I was just… curious." "You're in love with Kyo aren't you?" "No…" Yuya lied. "It's ok. I've been liking her for a while anyway. Good uck Yuya." E.F.B. "My, my… you seem very curious! It is because you're glad I moved on to someone else? I could always go back to Yuya." "Shut up…bastard." "I was only kidding! Mahiro and I already know you're in love with Yuya." "Shut up I said!" He said hand on his sword. A scream rang through the shrine. They got up and ran to the girls room to see a dark figure holding Yuya and Mahiro. "Let me go bastard." Yuya said trying to reach for her darts. "Onime no Kyo… what a pleasant surprise." "State your name." "I am Kenpachi… I want to fight you now, but I should wait until Aokaigahara.(sp?)" "What do you want with me?" "I want to kill you… I want to put an end to your existence." Yuya quickly pulled her gun from her thigh and shot the figure in the arm. He screamed in pain. "You wench!" "Sorry only Kyo can call me that!" Yuya retorted. "I'll shoot again, this time, in your neck." Yuya said holding her gun out. Kyo was somewhat surprised at Yuya's behavior. _She must've let the enemy think she was weak… then show her true strength. That's pretty clever…_ Kyo thought. "I'll get you as well you little wench." He disappeared. "Who was that Kyo?" Benitora said. "She seemed pretty crazed…" Mahiro said. "If it's a fight she wants it's fight she gets." Kyo said. "By the way Yuya…" Yuya turned to look at him. "Only _I _can call you that?" He mimicked. "Shut up Kyo! I was just talking tough!" "I bet you were… but." His face turned to a serious again. "Who was that really?" Kyo said looking Yuya.

So…you likey, you likey? Say yes, plz say yes! Ok, until next time! Adieu my little readers!


	2. So it begins

Love Blood and Lies

Ok about that last chappy, I'm so sorry! I had no Idea it was all bunched up! It was originally all spaced out, but hey, I've had fanfiction do that to my stories for a while! But anyway, here's chappy! One by the way, tell me if it's too short. I'm trying my best to do long chappies but no a short story, unless you guys are ok with that! Now……………………GET READING!

So it begins

It was morning now and everyone was on their way to Aokaigahara (can someone tell me if I spell that right?!) Kyo and Benitora were in front wile Yuya and Mahiro trailed behind them. "Hey Yuya?" "What is it?" "Are you…" "Mahiro?" "Are you in love with Yuya?" She whispered.

Kyo heard the woman's question and began to listen. "Why- Why do you ask?" She said with a hint of anger and embarrassment. "Well you sleep as close to him as you can and you are always by his side, and you always let him touch you, even when he does it you smile and let it go." "Well… I dokindalikehim." She said quickly. "Don't worry Yuya-han, you're secret's safe with me!" "And me as well…" Kyo whispered.

After a quick rest Kyo walked alongside Yuya. Yuya was looking at the sky. _Clouds… a storm is coming.' _She thought. She then felt a hand on her butt. "Kyo you pervert! How many times do I have to tell you to stop?!" He came face to face with her. "A million." He said with teasing eyes. "Grr…" He patted her on the head. "Good dog. You started to growl." He turned and walked. "KYO!" She ran at him. Kyo quickly turned and held her hand and pulled her into him. She blushed. Yuya could feel Kyo's eyes piercing her soul once more. She looked into his, seeing if she could do the same. She could only scratch the surface, but day by day, she scratched harder and deeper into the slayers heart. She felt a spider on her foot. She froze. "Sp- Sp- Sp," Kyo saw the spider on her foot. "AAIIEEEE! SPIDER!" She took off down the trail. Kyo looked at Benitora and Mahiro who were trying to look innocent. Kyo hit his head. "Hey why me?" "I'm not allowed to hit women." "Why?" "It was someone's wish." He walked after Yuya. "That's right."

F.B. –voice over- "I was in a tree…" "Kyo?" "…" "Do you kill women?" "Yeah, so?" "Well I would really appreciate it if you didn't kill innocent women." "And why shouldn't I?" "It's not right. Think of all the people who have mothers and fathers and…" Kyo could tell she was about to cry. "Sisters… and brothers…" Kyo looked her with a somewhat sad look. "Fine." Yuya looked up. "But only because you said so." She wiped her tears and smiled at him. He blushed some and turned around. "Stop smiling like that." "Thanks Kyo." E.F.B.

"So because of Yuya, Kyo doesn't kill or hurt innocent women?" "I believe so. If I'm correct, Kyo may be in love with Yuya!" "It's a possibility…"

Yuya was found at a Shrine with Kyo and a monk. "Hello there. I assume this is the rest of your traveling companions?" "Yes. Thank you for taking care of me." "Dogs aren't supposed to faint." "It wasn't my fault!" She yelled. "Anyway, this monk is kind enough to let us stay. But a person like you would send the shrine tumbling down, should you step foot in it." Yuya said. "Hey monk." "Yes?" "Are dogs allowed in the shrine?" "Why don't you go to the store and by yourself some courtesy?!" Yuya yelled. She stormed inside. "You sure are gentle Kyo." "Shut up." "Damn that Kyo… always finds a way to get the last word." She whispered. She smiled.

"Thank you again!" Yuya called. "Anytime!" The monk said. The monk turned to a man behind them. He had a sword to his neck. "Tell me anything you found out."

"Yuya do you smell that?" Mahiro said. "Yeah… it smells like," They gasped. "Hot Spring!" They ran in the direction to the bath. "Is this what they call woman's intuition?" "I doubt it." Kyo said.

"Look at it! It's so big!" Yuya said. "We're gonna soak like we've never soaked before! Right, Mahiro…?" She saw Mahiro in the spring already. "Enough speeches. Get In the spring." She said. "**It wasn't a speech." **Yuya got in the spring.

"Hey Kyo?" "…" "Do you love Yuya?" Kyo put him underwater. Another clone popped up. "I want a serious answer." He put that one underwater. Another pooped up. "I'm the shadow master remember?" The other two disappeared. "You switched…" "Yeah. I've been practicing. I'm able to switch my real self with a clone." He said. "Let's go get your reward for improvement." "Reward?" "You're reward is to spy and not get caught." **"That's more like a test." **"You coming or not?" "Of course." He wrapped his towel around him and followed Kyo.

"Oh man, this is heaven!" Yuya said. "Yuya could you scrub my back?" "Of course." Yuya reached for the towel and began to scrub Mahiro. Kyo and Benitora caught a glimpse of their chests. _'Yuya's is coming into full bloom… maybe she's not so flat-chested anymore…' _He thought. "They sure are getting more developed." Benitora whispered. Kyo only nodded. "Yuya-han?" "Yes?" "Yuya tell me… do, Benitora and I look good together? Ya know as a couple?" She said. _' _Yuya thought. "Benitora's a nice guy. I think you'll make a good couple." She said. They laughed. "I think that you and Kyo make a cute looking couple as well." Mahiro said. Kyo blushed a little at Mahiro's remark. Benitora nudged Kyo. He had his eyes' fully open looking at him. "Shut up." Yuya heard him. She snatched up her gun and shot the door. Benitora fell backwards as Kyo Stood aside. "Kyo! Benitora! You perverts, hold it!" They put on their robes but didn't tie it. Benitora ran back to the room. Mahiro leaped up to their room to ambush him. Kyo soon realized Yuya was coming with her gun and wouldn't be afraid to shoot him in this state. But something that welled inside him had a lust.

_She's unclad…_

_Take her! Take her!_

_Claim what's rightfully yours…to do with her as you please, to care for and have a lust for. You want her… you need her… Take her! Take her! You wanted them so badly… that body, you want to know what she tastes like don't you? Go ahead. Feel her. Show her who she truly belongs to! Take her Onime no Kyo… you know you want to. You know you need to…_

The voice rang through his head. "Kyo are you ok?" "What happened? Why do I hurt so badly?" He sat up. Yuya pushed him back down. "Rest." He felt his stomach hurt. He winced. "Why does my stomach hurt so much?" "That's where I punched you."

"Excuse me?"

"Punched you."

"What the hell?"

"Yeah you were kinda in some kinda daze… I didn't realize until I punched you in the gut and you passed out."

"Excuse me?"

"Passed out."

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"That's the Correct. Demon eye's Kyo, slayer of a thousand men, passed out." "This to stay between you and me, got it?" "What ever you say, Onime no Kyo, slayer of a thousand men and who just happened to pass out." "Come here." He said. Yuya sat down by him. He sat up and was face to face with her. Yuya looked into his eyes once more as he did hers. She could feel herself getting weak. _What's wrong with me? My body…Kyo is pretty heavy and I have been doctoring him for half an hour…' _Caught up in her thoughts she came back to reality. All of a sudden Kyo kissed her. Yuya was quite surprised but this is what she wanted right? Yuya kissed back. Kyo pulled away. "Shut up. Got it?" Yuya fainted on his lap. "I knew that would be enough to get her to faint." He said looking at her.

_She taste's sweet doesn't she? Well then, get more. You love her don't you? Take her!_

'_No!'_ He ran his fingers through her hair. He laid her beside her.

'_At least not yet…'_

Well this took at least 30 min. to an hour to type but ta-da! I can tell you this; this was about two of the original chapters in my notebook. So yeah it's pretty long huh? Yes? Please oh please say yes!

All righty then see ya!

And if you didn't know, f.b. means flas back, and e.f.b means end flash back of course! Slow sacks of potatoes!


	3. Author's note srry!

Authors note

About that last chappy I'm sorry, thanks to Kaeru-sama I saw my mistakes and laughed my head off. You all must forgive me. I will start to really read through it. But it wasn't bunched up and I did better! So there's your pluss side. Now move along. I have to write the third chappy.

I will kill you all,

Jaddasroots


	4. Assistance

Love,Blood, Lies

Hello I have neglected this due to my new story Forbidden Love but I have decided to go ahead and start again.

In the morning

"Oi. Woman. Get up." Yuya stirred for a bit then opened her eyes drowsily.

"Kyo? Last I remember you kissed me…" "Hmph. Don't include me in your stupid dreams and fantasies." Yuya blushed. "It was more like a nightmare." She mumbled angrily. "Anyway where are we headed?" "We're going to see Sakuya." "…oh. Alright." She said looking away.

Kyo looked at her with some concern. "What's with you? It's not like I love her anymore." "What makes you think that?" She said blushing. "Well to put it simply…" "Yuya?" Mahiro said poking her head in. "Ohayou, Mahiro what is it?" "Well I was wondering if… we could talk…." Yuya stood up and followed Mahiro to the spring.

"So what is it?" "Well it's about.. Benitora…" "What is it?" "I want to tell him I love him but I can't find the courage." "Why are you asking me I'm no help! I can't even tell him I love him…all I can say is…go for it. You're not the shy kind Mahiro." "Thanks Yuya. That really does help."

Kyo sat in his tree staring in the sky. "You can't tell me huh?"

"Kyoshiro!" Sakuya yelled. "Prepare to welcome some very special guests." "Who is it?" "It's them. Kyo…and Yuya. I can feel their presence."

"Well here we are. Sakuya's place." Yuya said looking at the big house. "Tell me, Kyo.. why are here?" "I have something to ask of Sakuya. I think there maybe a threat." Yuya walked up to a guard. "Hello there." "Oh hello Miss Yuya. Lady Sakuya is waiting to see you." The guard led her.

A servant walked up. "This way. Master Kyoshiro wishes to see you all."

Yuya was led into a room with pinkish walls. Sakuya was sitting pouring tea. "Hello Yuya. I'm glad you're here." "Good to be here I guess." She sat down. "Would you like some tea?" "Please." Sakuya poured Yuya a cup. "What do you want to see me about?"

"Well it's about Kyo." "What is it?" "Yuya… you are in love with aren't you?" She blushed a little. "Yeah. Was it obvious?" Sakuya smiled. "Yes it was but Kyo is probably aware of this." "I don't think so, he probably has better things to do then worry if I love him or not." "Yuya you'd be surprised. Right, Kyo?" Kyo opened the door. "How lone where you there?" Yuya asked blushing. "I just got here." She sighed of relief. "Kyo you think there is a threat?" Yeah. We've been attacked recently. Said his name was Kenpachi." "I'm sorry but I do not know this Kenpachi. What does he want with you?" "He wants me dead like everyone else does." "Big surprise there." Yuya said.

"Well I am sorry I can't be of assistance..but I can help you with your travels." She handed Yuya a sack of Ryo. She opened it. "Wow…thanks Sakuya!" "Goodbye and farewell."

Argh! I woulda madei t longer but I didn't have my notebook with the story in it...crap. No worries. I'll try to stop procrastinating and do the next chappy. Till then!


End file.
